


Wandering Among The Stars

by scorbusrights



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, Rose and Sophia are so in love!!!, ccfandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusrights/pseuds/scorbusrights
Summary: This is a collection of short ficlets mostly surrounding Rose Granger-Weasley and Sophia Amélie Barclay's relationship.It might include the occasional ficlet about different characters or relationships, these will be shown in the tags.The fics posted are mostly unrelated to each other and should be seen as stories on it's own!
Relationships: Rose Granger-Weasley/Sophia Amélie Barclay, Rose Weasley/Sophia Barclay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Wandering Among The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Granger-Weasley loves watching the stars at night, often leaving her curtains open just so she can watch them shine in the dark night sky. The stars show her that there is so much more out there than the world around her. Rose loves nature. Nature is beautiful, mysterious and wondrous. Nothing man-made could ever compare to nature’s beauty. Ever since she was a little girl, Rose believed that there was nothing more beautiful that the night sky on a winter night. But she might have been wrong.

Rose suppresses a yawn as she flips the page of the book in her hands. Pushing a strand of hair back that had escaped from one of her buns throughout the day. Her mother had brought a big steaming mug of hot chocolate that was standing on her night stand - waiting to be cooled down enough for Rose to drink it. Throughout the early years of her life she had to learn the hard way to leave her mug for a while for it to cool down, she was not made to drink hot beverages straight after making them. 

The nightlight on her night stand casts a warm glow through her room. The sun had just set and the darkness was looming outside her bedroom window. From her bed she could see the stars shining bright in the dark night sky. Rose leaves her curtains open during the winter nights because she loves to look up at the stars as she’d lie in bed at night. In her Gryffindor dorm she’d leave the curtains surrounding her bed slightly open, just so she can look out the huge windows at night. It is one of the main reasons that winter is her favourite season, together with the steaming mugs of hot chocolate that her mother makes her on those cold evenings. 

People would often tell Rose she is too ambitious. That her dreams are too big, her expectations for the future too high. That her head is stuck in the clouds, she needs to be more realistic. But her mother always told her to reach for the stars, to follow her dreams no matter how big they are. That she can do anything that she sets her mind to. To be the star in the crowd of people that were the dark night sky. It’s why she loves watching the stars in the night sky. It reminds her of her mother. Those stars show her that there is so much more out there than the world she sees around her on a daily basis. 

Nature is beautiful, mysterious and wondrous. Nothing man-made could ever compare to nature’s beauty. When Rose was just a little girl she was convinced that nothing could ever compare to the starry night sky. Nothing could ever compare to the rainbow in the sky that appeared after the sun started shining on a rainy day. Nothing could ever compare to the beauty of nature when winter turns into spring, perhaps maybe-

‘Rosie?’ a voice interrupts Rose’s thoughts. Drawing her attention from the starry night sky outside of her bedroom window to the person sat at the end of her bed. 

_-perhaps maybe her_. 

As Rose locks eyes with the girl that crawled through the space between her and her book still in her hands, she can feel her heart flutter. She can feel her heart growing with the kind of love that she’d only ever read about in her books or heard her cousins describe when talking about their partners. The kind of love that she never thought she’d actually get to experience one day. 

The dynamics of her relationship with Sophia had been entirely based on their competitive nature and determination to be on top for the first years at Hogwarts. Until they started to connect on more than their desire to academically excel. Rose had never realised just how badly she wanted to find someone that she could emotionally connect with until then. To feel loved, appreciated. To want to touch and be touched. To hold and be held. Someone to confide in and feel comfortable with. But also someone to laugh and joke around with. Someone to innocently argue with over the silliest things. Now she had Sophia and it was more than she could have ever dreamed of. 

‘Are you almost done reading?’ 

‘I need to finish this and then you will have my undivided attention,’ Rose says, her eyes locked on the pages of her book again. Trying her best to keep herself from laughing when she hears Sophia let out an exasperated sigh. 

The weight on her bed shifts and before Rose knows it Sophia has successfully managed to crawl on top of Rose, wringing her body in between the space between Rose’s body and the book that is still in her hands. 

Sophia has a sweet smile on her face, her eyes big and full of innocence. Not the _actual_ kind of innocence but the kind where she does something but knows that she can get away with it because Rose can not resist that look and her smile. 

‘You’re unbelievable,’ Rose murmurs as she shakes her head, trying to keep her smile from spreading across her face. 

‘And you love it,’ Sophia says, squinting her eyes at Rose. Challenging her to tell her she’s wrong. 

She knows Rose can not give into defeat this easily, so instead of admitting she’s right Rose leans forward, placing a light kiss on Sophia’s nose. The latter scrunching her nose, softly giggling at her girlfriend’s inability to give in. 

Lately one of the main reasons that Rose loves winter so much is the girl laying on top of her. Her girlfriend. The one that waits for her downstairs, in the Great Hall. Warm and cozy in the Gryffindor sweater that she had “borrowed” from Rose. Always bringing a smile to her face when they’d start arguing about how Sophia took her sweater and just never gave it back. But Rose can never win because Sophia looked much too adorable in her red and crimson sweater.

Her girlfriend. The one waiting for her outside the big wooden entrance of the Hogwarts castle. Hidden in her jacket that is just slightly too big for her. Wrapped in her Ravenclaw scarf and the ends of her hair peeking out from under her Ravenclaw bobble hat. Her nose and cheeks slightly red from the cold winter air already. She’d run up to Rose as soon as she’d set foot outside the doors, reaching for her hand so they could walk to Hogsmeade together.

Her girlfriend who is now laying on her chest. Her nose nuzzled in the crook of Rose’s neck, her warmth surrounding her completely, making her feel safe. Rose has always preferred winter. But in moments like this it doesn’t matter what season it is. She’d love every season equally if it meant she’d get to spend it together with her girlfriend. 


End file.
